1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to supporting brackets, and more particularly to a supporting bracket for mounting a hand-held electronic device thereon so that a user can view a screen of the hand-held electronic device comfortably.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hand-held electronic devices have the function of playing video. Such hand-held electronic devices may include mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and portable media players (PMPs). Currently, when a user playbacks a video on a hand-held electronic device, he or she generally has to hold the hand-held electronic device by hand. The user may feel tired when he or she has been holding the device for a long time. Furthermore, a viewing experience is affected if the hand suffers quiver.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the art for a supporting bracket for mounting a hand-held electronic device thereon which can overcome the above described limitation.